1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an electrical power generator that can generate power based on a carrier frequency, a mobile terminal provided with the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the functions of mobile terminals have become more complicated and diverse, and as their performance has improved, the power consumption for the mobile terminals has increased. Therefore, power management using software and/or hardware has become more important when designing a mobile terminal in order to reduce power consumption thereof.
Especially, when a user makes a voice call, power consumption of the mobile terminal is high. In the related art, when a user makes a voice call using his mobile terminal, a voice data signal in a carrier frequency is received from a base station, the carrier frequency carrying the voice data signal is removed, and the voice data signal is extracted and processed to allow the user to receive a voice call.
However, the mobile terminal according to the related art uses power supplied from a battery attached thereto, and thus has a restricted overall usage time because the mobile terminal battery capacity is limited.